Yummy Fur
Yummy Fur were an indie rock band from Glasgow, Scotland, formed in 1992, and disbanded 1999. The band consisted of lead singer and guitarist John McKeown and a regularly changing line-up of other musicians. McKeown has since gone on to form the band 1990s. Their name was taken from the comic book Yummy Fur by Chester Brown. After leaving the band in 1997, Lawrence Worthington would drum for both The Male Nurse and The Fall-influenced art punk band The Country Teasers. Three future members of internationally successful Glasgow indie band Franz Ferdinand played in The Yummy Fur. Drummer Paul Thomson who joined the band in 1997, and multi-instrumentalist Alex Kapranos Huntley, who joined in 1998, were founder members of Franz Ferdinand, and Dino Bardot would join Franz Ferdinand as guitarist in 2017 to replace Nick McCarthy. Keyboard player Mark Gibbons committed suicide in 1999. On 23 November 2009, it was announced that McKeown and Thomson would reunite The Yummy Fur for a brief tour of the United States in January 2010 to support a greatest hits compilation due in late January.4 A further report from NME confirmed the involvement of long-time Yummy Fur guitarist Brian McDougal. Links To Peel The band were lauded by BBC Radio 1 DJ John Peel and recorded two Peel Sessions in 1995 and 1998. Sessions 1. Recorded: 1995-06-18. Broadcast: 21 July 1995. Repeated: 25 November 1995 * Republic Of Salo / Klaxxen Education Film / Carry On Nurse / Delux Merseybeat Wig / Car Park / Independent Pop Song / Country Priest / The Man With The Enormous Mother / Yucky Food 2. Recorded: 1998-02-22. Broadcast: 07 April 1998. Repeated: 01 October 1998 * Shivers / Fantastic Legs / In The Company Of Women / Shoot The Ridiculant Other Shows Played ;1995 * 18 February 1995: Kabuki Actor's Christmas (7" EP - Music By Walt Disney But Played By Yuri Gagarin Thus A Political Record) Slampt *24 February 1995: 'Candy Clark (7 inch-Music By Walt Disney But Played By Yuri Gagarin Thus A Political Record)' (Slampt) *03 March 1995: Pink Pop Girls (7" EP - Music By Walt Disney But Played By Yuri Gagarin Thus A Political Record) Slampt *18 March 1995: Hong Kong In Stereo (7" EP - Music By Walt Disney But Played By Yuri Gagarin Thus A Political Record) Slampt *25 March 1995 (BFBS): 'Hong Kong In Stereo (7"-Music By Walt Disney But Played By Yuri Gagarin Thus A Political Record)' (Slampt) *31 March 1995: 'The Optical Meat Dress (7 inch-Music By Walt Disney But Played By Yuri Gagarin)' (Slampt) *24 April 1995 (BBC World Service): Hong Kong In Stereo (7" - Music By Walt Disney But Played By Yuri Gagarin Thus A Political Record) Slampt *28 April 1995: 'Mondo Coyote (10 inch compilation LP-In Spelunca)' (Vesuvius) *01 July 1995: Fiery Jack (CD - Prole Life: A Souvenir From Glasgow) Cherry Red *08 July 1995: 'The Replica (EP-Kodak Nancy Europe)' (Guided Missile) *08 July 1995: 'The Grand Monophonic Yum Yum (Compilation LP-Prole Life: A Souvenir From Glasgow)' (Cherry Red) *14 July 1995: Documentary Of A Kid / Amelia Scoptophilia / The Replica *26 August 1995 (BFBS): 'Car Park (7"-Kodak Nancy Europe)' (Guided Missile) *02 September 1995: 'The Replica (7 inch-Kodak Nancy Europe)' (Guided Missile) ;1996 *18 August 1996: Prole Birthday (LP - Night Club) Slampt *03 November 1996: ‘Carry On Nurse (CD - Night Club )' Slampt / Guided Missile ;1997 *09 February 1997: The Career Saver (7" - Supermarket / The Career Saver) Vesuvius *19 February 1997: 'Supermarket (7 inch)' (Vesuvius) *February 1997 (FSK): The Career Saver (7" - Supermarket / The Career Saver) Vesuvius *19 March 1997: ‘Policeman (7 inch)’ Guided Missile *27 March 1997: ‘Supermarket (7 inch )’ Vesuvius *March 1997 (FSK): Policeman (7") Guided Missile *24 September 1997: 'Stereo Girls (7")' (Roxy) ;1998 *01 April 1998: St John Of The Cross (mini-album - Male Shadow At Three O'Clock) Vesuvius *02 April 1998: Department (10 inch - Male Shadow At Three O'Clock) Vesuvius *08 April 1998: The Canadian Flag (EP: Male Shadow At Three O'Clock) Vesuvius *22 April 1998: Colonel Blimp (EP - Male Shadow At Three O'Clock) Vesuvius *16 June 1998: Shoot The Ridiculant Pt 1 (7") Guided Missile *24 June 1998 (BFBS): 'Shoot The Ridiculant Part 1 (7")' (Guided Missile) *June 1998 (FSK): Shoot The Ridiculant (7") Guided Missile *11 November 1998: In The Company Of Women (LP - Sexy World) Guided Missile *16 November 1998 (BFBS): 'Playboy Japan (1971) (LP-Sexy World)' (Guided Missile) *17 November 1998: Fantastic Legs (LP - Sexy World) Guided Missile *18 November 1998: 50 Million Bees (LP - Sexy World) Guided Missile *29 November 1998 (BFBS): 'Analogue People (CD-Sexy World)' (Guided Missile) *November 1998 (FSK): In The Company Of Women (CD - Sexy World) Guided Missile *02 December 1998: In The Company Of Women (LP - Sexy World) Guided Missile ;2000 *06 April 2000: 'This Is Andrew Sinclair (Split 7 inch with Olympia-Club Beatroot Vol 8)' (F & J) *13 April 2000 (Radio Eins): This Is Andrew Sinclair (Split 7 inch with Olympia-Club Beatroot Vol 8)' (F & J) External Links * Wikipedia * Discogs Category:Artists